Gefangen im Augenblick
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Selbst die Erstgeborenen haben manchmal das Bedürfnis, in einem Augenblick gefangen zu sein. Das erleben auch Erestor und Elladan.


**Gefangen im Augenblick**

Langsam erwache ich und blinzle in die herein scheinende Sonne. Der Morgen ist längst angebrochen und ich schließe meine Augen für einen Moment. Suchend taste ich den Platz neben mir ab, doch berühre ich nicht ein einziges Mal deinen Körper. Dort, wo du vor wenigen Stunden neben mir eingeschlafen bist, erwartet mich nun Kälte. Leise seufze ich und frage mich insgeheim, was an diesem Morgen wieder so wichtig war, dass du den Platz an meiner Seite verlassen hast. Waren es dringende Dienstgeschäfte oder der Ruf nach Freiheit, der von der leichten Brise an meine Ohren dringt.

Ich zwinge mich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und blicke mich in dem großzügigen, aber dennoch spärlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer um. Die Kleidung, die wir uns letzte Nacht beinahe vom Körper gerissen haben, liegt immer noch auf dem Boden verstreut. Und dann erblicke ich dich. Nackt, wie Eru dich schuf, stehst du am Fenster und lässt deinen Blick über Imladris schweifen. Bist du auf der Suche nach etwas Ruhe oder genießt du einfach nur die Schönheit unserer Heimat?

Ich verharre und betrachte dich mit einem genießerischen Glanz in den Augen. Das lange schwarze Haar wird von der leichten Brise liebkost, ebenso wie deine samtene Haut. Erst in diesem Moment bemerke ich, dass deine Augen geschlossen sind. Wie eine Statue reckst du dich dem Wind entgegen, der begehrend über deinen Körper streichelt.

So sinnlich und wunderschön, wie eine Rosenblüte, die sich dem ersten Tau des Morgens hingibt.

Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick über deinen Körper wandern. Er ist beinahe makellos, doch ziert ihn ein Mal meiner Zuneigung. Je länger ich dich so betrachte, umso mehr spüre ich das Verlangen in mir, dich zu berühren und dich ebenso wie der Wind zu kosen. Vorsichtig kämpfe ich mich aus den Laken und verlasse ebenfalls das Bett. Kühl umspielt die Brise meinen erhitzten Körper und ich nähere mich dir zögernd.

Doch bevor ich dich erreiche, fällt mein Blick auf deinen Schreibtisch. Eine Pergamentrolle liegt dort, deren Schriftzeichen noch feucht sind. Ich überfliege die von dir verfassten Worte kurz und kann ein Seufzen gerade noch zurückhalten. Sie beinhaltet die Ankündigung eines Besuchs in einer nahe gelegenen Menschenstadt. Und ich weiß, dass auch du dorthin reiten wirst, schließlich wird ein Diplomat von Nöten sein. Wesen unseres Volkes sollen dort für eine Tat festgehalten werden, deren Grausamkeit seinesgleichen sucht. Doch ebenso wie Vater von ihrer Unschuld überzeug ist, so bist es du auch.

Aber dies bedeutet ebenfalls, dass wir eine lange Zeit getrennt wären. Eine Zeit, in der jeder von uns ohne die Zuneigung und Nähe des Anderen sein müsste. Doch sollte dich nicht auch ein Heiler begleiten?

Ich wende meinen Blick von dem Pergament ab. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um sich mit solchen Fragen zu beschäftigen. Du stehst immer noch am Fenster, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf deinen Zügen. Ohne meine Augen von dir zu nehmen, nehme ich eine der Rosen an mich, die eine der wenigen Farbtupfer in deinem Schlafgemach sind. Damit trete ich beinahe geräuschlos hinter dich.

Nichts deutet daraufhin, dass du meine Anwesenheit bemerkt hast. Dabei muss doch mein Atem deine nackte Haut streifen. Auch ich schließe für einen Moment meine Augen und atme deinen Duft ein. Er erzählt noch von der Leidenschaft, die wir geteilt haben und von der Weite einer Wiese im Frühlingsregen. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus, will sanft über deinen Rücken streicheln, doch ich ziehe sie nur Sekunden später wieder zurück. Mit einem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen öffne ich die Augen und betrachte die Rose. Ihre Blütenblätter sind ebenso wunderschön wie du und sie sind wie Samt, deiner Haut so gleich.

Sanft lasse ich ihre Blättern über deine Schultern gleiten. Du zuckst überrascht zusammen, bleibst ansonsten jedoch ganz ruhig. Auch du bist ein Genießer und ich weiß, dass deine Augen immer noch geschlossen sind. Während meine Hand mit der Rose immer weiter über deine Haut streichelt, schiebe ich dein langes Haar beiseite und hauche einen einzelnen Kuss auf deinen Nacken. Du schmiegst dich in diese Berührung und es entweicht dir ein leises Seufzen. Dort, wo meine Lippen gerade noch auf Deine Haut getroffen sind, hinterlassen sie nun eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Ich lächle und lasse die Rose nun tiefer gleiten. Langsam zeichnet sie eine Botschaft der Liebe auf Deinen Rücken. Sie streichelt die Wirbelsäule entlang, neckt deine empfindlichen Seiten und verweilt schließlich kurz über deinem Hintern. Du hältst die Luft an, erwartest die Fortsetzung ihrer Reise, doch ich verweile. Stattdessen streicheln nun die Finger meiner freien Hand über deinen Rücken. Ich spüre, wie sich deine Muskeln anspannen und vernehme das leise Stöhnen, mit dem du den Atem entlässt. Ja, auch du warst einmal ein Krieger und ich weiß, dass du immer noch mit dem Schwert trainierst. Ich habe es gesehen. Gleich eines Tanzes mit einer ähnlichen Leidenschaft, mit der du auch liebst. Und doch hast du die Tätigkeit eines Beraters vorgezogen und stehst meinem Vater zur Seite. Trotzdem würdest du auch kämpfen… für jene, die du liebst oder für das Reich, das du Heimat nennst.

Schließlich lasse ich die Rose tiefer gleiten. Ihre zarten Blätter kosen die empfindliche Haut deines Hinterns und wieder verlässt ein Stöhnen deine Lippen. Doch so schnell wie die Berührung gekommen ist, schwindet sie auch wieder. Ich führe die Rose an meine Lippen, küsse ihr zartes Rot und zupfe dann Blatt für Blatt ab. Sekunden später regnet es für dich Rosenblätter.

Sie treffen auf deine Haut, gleiten in einer sanften und gleichzeitig anregenden Berührung tiefer und hinterlassen eine Gänsehaut.

Langsam fallen sie zu Boden, werden dort von der leichten Brise wieder aufgewirbelt und umspielen unsere bloßen Füße. Lächelnd ziehe ich dich schließlich in eine zärtliche Umarmung. Sofort schmiegst du deinen Körper an mich, während ich sanfte Küsse auf deiner Schulter verteile. Dabei streife ich das Zeichen meines Begehrens, das ich in der letzten Nacht dort hinterlassen habe. Dein Atem wird schneller und trotzdem verharrst du bewegungslos gegen meine Brust gelehnt.

Doch auch ich habe nicht vor, diesen Moment zu zerstören. Nein, ich möchte diesen Augenblick mit dir genießen. Die Ruhe, den leichten Wind und nicht zuletzt deine Nähe. Zwar ist die Zeit für uns Erstgeborene nicht so wichtig, trotzdem wollen wir sie manchmal anhalten – so wie jetzt.

Ich weiß, dass es dir ähnlich geht, denn du schmiegst dich vertrauensvoll in meine Arme ohne irgendetwas zu verlangen. Auch du sehnst dich nach Ruhe und diese will ich dir gewähren.

„Schließ deine Augen und genieße das Lied des Wasser und des Windes."

Deine Stimme ist bei diesen Worten nur ein Hauch, dem Meeresrauschen gleich. Trotzdem vernehme ich sie deutlicher, als meinen Herzschlag. Ich lächle und komme deinem Wunsch nach – betrete so eine Welt, in der es nur uns beide gibt… uns beide und zwei Kräfte der Natur, die uns ihr Lied widmen.

ENDE


End file.
